There isn't a day I don't think about it
by goharkness
Summary: Pisane jakiś czas temu, dałam tu upust swoim masochistycznym skłonnościom. Taka tam miniaturka dotycząca Klaine.


Obudził się, gdy pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły niepewnie zaglądać do pokoju, składając ciepłe pocałunki na jego twarzy. Przez chwilę leżał bez ruchu, chłonąc delikatną jasność przez zamknięte powieki i próbując blokować wszystkie myśli. Właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego tak robił, ale miał jakąś pewność, że jeżeli zacznie się głębiej zastanawiać albo otworzy oczy, stanie się coś złego, a czar pryśnie.

Trochę w półśnie przekręcił się na lewy bok i wyciągnął rękę w poszukiwaniu tak dobrze znanej mu dłoni. Natrafił na pustkę. Poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku i podniósł powieki. Chwilę rozglądał się rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem, aż w końcu sobie przypomniał. Opadł bez sił na poduszkę. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś uderzył go prosto z brzuch. Zakrył twarz ręką, prawie przestał oddychać. Tak długo udało mu się dziś siebie oszukiwać, że już niemal uwierzył, że nic się nie zmieniło i wszystko jest takie, jak dawniej…

Po kilku minutach, podczas których zaczął się uspokajać, przywdział nierozłączną od jakiegoś czasu maskę obojętności i spojrzał na kalendarz. Natychmiast poczuł mdłości i jęknął. Osiemnasty stycznia.

Kiedyś sądził, że ta data będzie najgorszym dniem w jego życiu. Po pewnym czasie zmienił zdanie. Wszystkie dni były okropne. Tygodnie i miesiące zlewały mu się w jedno i tak właściwie nie miał żadnego celu. Już nie. Ani żadnego powodu, żeby wstać z łóżka. Najchętniej zakopałby się w nim na zawsze i tak naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego tego nie zrobił. Najwyraźniej jakaś jego niewielka cząstka wciąż jeszcze nie chciała się poddać i skrycie nienawidził się za to.

Osiemnasty stycznia w końcu stał się dniem, na który czekał cały rok. Być może odzywały się tu jego masochistyczne skłonności, ale w jakiś sposób to właśnie wtedy czuł się najbliżej niego.

Nagle odezwał się budzik, a wraz z nim dobrze znana mu melodia:

Follow your heart,  
Little child of the west wind.  
Follow the voice,  
That's calling you home.

Rachel stwierdziła, że słuchanie tej piosenki każdego ranka to jak torturowanie samego siebie, ale on tak nie sądził. To jedyna rzecz, którą pamiętał z tamtej nocy. To całkiem śmieszne, jakby dłużej o tym pomyśleć. Ze wszystkich rzeczy zapamiętał tylko ten utwór, większość wydarzeń z tego dnia do tej pory pozostawała dla niego białą plamą.

Follow your dreams,  
But always, remember me.  
I am your brother,  
Under the sun.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął płakać.

Postanowił wpaść do Rachel, zanim spotka się z Blaine'm. Tak dawno jej nie widział. Pół roku? Może rok, albo i więcej? Już dawno przestał liczyć. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy jej towarzystwo zaczęło mu ciążyć i właściwie zerwali kontakt. Dziś jednak chciał się z nią zobaczyć, sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niej w porządku.

_- Szczęśliwej rocznicy – wyszeptał Blaine w jego szyję i przycisnął do niej wargi. Kurta mimowolnie przeszedł dreszcz._

_- Pierwszej z wielu – dodał i spojrzał w oczy chłopaka. Po raz kolejny się w nich zanurzył, czuł, że są jedyną stałą w jego życiu i nieważne, co by się działo, te oczy zawsze z nim będą, oferując mu wsparcie. Jakże naiwny wtedy był…_

_Ich usta spotkały się i szybko odnaleźli wspólny rytm. Z każdą chwilą pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej łapczywe, a ich ręce błądziły po ciałach badając nieznane jeszcze zbyt dobrze rejony. Blaine sięgnął do guzików koszuli Kurta i zaczął je rozpinać, choć ręce drżały mu ze zdenerwowania. Chłodne dłonie Kurta otoczyły szyję chłopaka, a ich oddechy szybko złączyły się w jedno._

_W końcu pozbyli się większości ubrań, a Blaine spojrzał na Kurta z niemym pytaniem w oczach. Chłopak pokiwał głową i przywarł do partnera tak, jakby chciał, żeby stali się jednym organizmem._

_Cały czas patrzyli sobie w oczy, a czas wydłużył się tak, jakby tych parę minut w rzeczywistości trwało kilka godzin. Byli szczęśliwi. Opadli na łóżko bez sił, nic nie mówili, a ciszę wypełniały tylko ich ciężkie oddechy. Cieszyli się tą chwilą bliskości, którą wciąż jeszcze dzielili, kiedy byli ze sobą bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej._

_Kurt uświadomił sobie, że łzy płyną mu po policzkach dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał zaniepokojony głos Blaine'a:_

_- Wszystko w porządku? Zrobiłem coś nie tak? O mój boże, czy ja…_

_- Kocham cię._

_Te słowa wypadły z jego ust, zanim zdążył się nad nimi zastanowić, ale nie chciał ich cofnąć._

_- Tak bardzo cię kocham – powtórzył, jeszcze mocniej niż przed momentem._

_Blaine spojrzał na niego z masą emocji wypisanych na twarzy. Jasne, mówili sobie, co do siebie czują, ale jeszcze nigdy Kurt nie powiedział tego pierwszy. A teraz… Blaine słyszał w jego słowach tak niezachwianą pewność, że oczy zaczęły go szczypać._

_- Ja też cię kocham – powiedział, po czym odnalazł jego usta i pogrążyli się w czułym, choć namiętnym pocałunku._

_To była długa noc._

Potrząsnął głową, by odpędzić się od wspomnień. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i ruchem ręki zatrzymał jedną z taksówek.

- Nowy Jork, Upper West Side – powiedział, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi samochodu.

- Ale… to daleko – zauważył zdziwiony taksówkarz i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na pasażera.

- Mam pieniądze – odparł znudzony Kurt i obojętnie spojrzał na widok za oknem.

Taksówka ruszyła, a kierujący nią mężczyzna włączył radio.

Wherever you go,  
I'll be there beside you.  
Cause you are my brother,  
My brother under the sun.

Kurt drgnął, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz.

- Może pan to wyłączyć? – spytał zimno i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Taksówkarz spojrzał pytająco w lusterko, ale widząc minę pasażera, powstrzymał się od pytań i zmienił stację.

_- Zaśpiewaj ze mną Kurt! – zaśmiał się Blaine i złapał go za rękę._

_Nie znał słów, więc zaczął nucić piosenkę razem z chłopakiem. Tańczyli na chłodnej podłodze w nowym domu. Ich domu. Te gołe ściany i mnóstwo brązowych kartonów w tamtej chwili stanowiły dla niego synonim szczęścia. Jedynym sprzętem w pustym pokoju było małe radio, które Blaine znalazł w jednym z pudeł._

_Po chwili utwór zmienił się w nastrojową piosenkę. Kurt przyciągnął Blaine'a trochę bliżej i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Zamknął oczy i wdychał zapach jego szyi, tak niesamowicie spokojny._

_- Możesz nie dyszeć mi w kark? – zapytał chłopak, a Kurt usłyszał w jego głosie rozbawienie._

_Podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się figlarnie._

_- Może i mogę – odpowiedział, patrząc w oczy Blaine'a i marząc, by mógł zatrzymać tę chwilę na zawsze._

_Blaine zaśmiał się cicho i delikatnie przyłożył swoje wargi do warg Kurta. Zanim starszy chłopak zdążył zareagować, Blaine przerwał pocałunek. Kurt, z zamkniętymi oczami, chwilę wodził ustami za ustami Blaine'a, aż w końcu je odnalazł i złożył na nich czuły dotyk. Oddychali cicho, nie chcąc przerwać tego momentu._

Po półtorej godziny dotarli do celu. Kurt zapłacił taksówkarzowi, po czym rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu domu Rachel. Przez tych parę miesięcy wiele się zmieniło i ledwo poznał ten niepozorny żółty domek, z którego jego dawna przyjaciółka była kiedyś tak dumna.

Trochę niepewnie podszedł do drzwi i wcisnął dzwonek. Nie musiał długo czekać. W wejściu powitała go mała dziewczynka, która wyglądała jak kopia swojej matki. Jak miała na imię? Emma? Ellie?

- Elise? – zaryzykował, patrząc w jej oczy, które były jedyną rzeczą, która odróżniała ją od Rachel.

- Tak, to ja, ale… kim pan jest? – spytała niepewnie, chowając się trochę za drzwiami, jakby w ten sposób zapewniała sobie bezpieczeństwo.

Już otwierał usta, żeby jej odpowiedzieć, gdy za plecami małej zjawiła się Rachel we własnej osobie.

- Kurt? – zapytała, choć bardziej brzmiało to jak pisk. Szybko rzuciła mu się na szyję i zamknęła w miażdżącym uścisku. – Boże, tak dobrze cię widzieć…

- Ciebie też – odparł niepewnie i niezdarnie ją objął. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnienia, zacisnął powieki i po prostu wdychał jej zapach, wyobrażając sobie, że wciąż jest jeszcze w liceum, całe życie stoi przed nim otworem, a żadna z tych okropnych rzeczy nigdy się nie wydarzyła.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Potwierdził nieprzekonująco i napotkał pytające spojrzenie Elise. Rachel podążyła za jego spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się promiennie do córki.

- Idź pobawić się z Rickiem, mamusia zaraz przyjdzie.

- Rick? – spytał Kurt, dokładnie lustrując twarz Rachel. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale szczęśliwą, choć nie mógł nie zauważyć zmarszczek na jej twarzy, które pojawiły się po tamtej nocy. Wyglądała przez nie na dużo starszą, niż była w rzeczywistości. Sam od tego czasu starannie unikał luster, ale był pewien, że wygląda znacznie gorzej niż Rachel. On już nie miał nadziei na jakąkolwiek poprawę.

- Kolega Elise. – Rachel przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Są nierozłączni odkąd tylko się poznali.

Chwilę stali bez słowa, po prostu patrząc na siebie.

- Wejdziesz do środka?

- Przepraszam, nie mogę… Byłem w okolicy i chciałem sprawdzić, jak się masz – skłamał gładko, posyłając jej wymuszony uśmiech. – Cieszę się, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze.

- Na pewno? Jesse ucieszyłby się, gdyby cię zobaczył.

- Nie wątpię – parsknął Kurt i po chwili obydwoje zaczęli się śmiać. Nawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia, którą Kurt sądził, że stracili już dawno temu.

- Naprawdę muszę już iść.

- Odwiedzisz mnie jeszcze kiedyś? – spytała z nadzieją i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Jasne – odpowiedział i odwrócił wzrok. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że kłamie i być może już więcej się nie zobaczą.

Uściskali się krótko. Rachel zamrugała parę razy, by odgonić łzy.

- Naprawdę za tobą tęsknię.

Kurt kiwnął głową, odwrócił się i zaczął iść przed siebie. Właściwie nie wiedział, po co w ogóle tu przychodził. Był na siebie zły. Dobiegł go jeszcze pełen bezbrzeżnego smutku głos Rachel:

- Nie myśl, że nie wiem, jaki dziś dzień.

Chłopak zatrzymał się na chwilę, jednak nic nie odpowiedział i ruszył w kierunku najbliższego metra.

Ani razu nie obejrzał się za siebie.

_Po cichu wszedł do sypialni i delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał na śpiącego spokojnie Blaine'a. Wyglądał zupełnie jak dziecko, Kurt nie mógł powstrzymać się od zduszonego śmiechu._

_Ostrożnie postawił kawę na szafce nocnej i rozsunął zasłony. Odwrócił się i nachylił nad mężczyzną, składając na jego ustach przelotny pocałunek. Blaine uśmiechnął się, jeszcze znajdując się między jawą a snem. Jego powieki zatrzepotały, mruknął z zadowoleniem, widząc przed sobą twarz Kurta._

_- Och… miałem nadzieję, że to Matt Bomer – powiedział z udawanym zawodem._

_- Matt Bomer? Poważnie? – Kurt uniósł jedną brew, powstrzymując się od uśmiechu._

_- Żartowałem. Chciałem, żebyś to był ty._

_- Nie wiem, czy uda ci się mnie tak łatwo udobruchać… Ach!_

_Blaine przyciągnął do siebie Kurta i pocałował. Jak zwykle umiał sprawić, że Kurt przestawał zwracać uwagę na wszystko, co działo się wokół, liczyli się tylko oni._

_- No, już prawie mnie przekonałeś – droczył się Kurt, wędrując dłońmi po niesfornych włosach narzeczonego._

_- Prawie? Zobaczymy, co powiesz na to…_

Prawie przegapił swój przystanek. Udało mu się jednak wysiąść w odpowiednim miejscu, choć tak naprawdę zrobił to w ostatniej chwili. Po drodze wstąpił jeszcze do kwiaciarni i kupił bukiet kwiatów, które miały zniewalający zapach.

Po kilku minutach dotarł do celu. Chwilę krążył wąskimi ścieżkami, ale na dobrą sprawę mógłby dojść do miejsca z zamkniętymi oczami. Był tu już tyle razy, że stracił rachubę.

W końcu stanął przed nagrobkiem i spojrzał na zdjęcie, które sam wybrał, trochę na chybił trafił, właściwie wszystko było mu wtedy obojętne.

- Hej, Blaine – szepnął cicho, powstrzymując łzy. – Przyniosłem ci kwiaty.

Położył bukiet na ciemnej płycie. Położył na niej ręce, ale czuł tylko chłód. Dawno nie czuł się tak oddalony od Blaine'a, jak w tej chwili.

- Tak bardzo mi cię brakuje.

Stał, nic więcej nie mówiąc, bo wiedział, że Blaine i tak zrozumie. Zawsze rozumieli się bez słów. Zawsze.

_- Proszę, pozwólcie mi go zobaczyć._

_- Operacja skończyła się parę godzin temu, więc powinien być już przytomny. Kim pan jest?_

_- Mężem… Mężem, jestem jego mężem. Proszę, chcę go zobaczyć…_

_W końcu udało mu się dostać do sali, w której leżał Blaine. Wyglądał tak krucho, tak bezbronnie. Kurt miał nadzieję, że to wszystko zły sen, że zaraz się obudzi, opowie o wszystkim Blaine'owi i razem będą się z tego śmiać, a potem zrobią śniadanie i…_

_- K… Kurt?_

_Odezwał się tak cicho, że Kurt ledwo go usłyszał. Natychmiast podbiegł do łóżka męża (wciąż jeszcze nie zdążył przywyknąć do tej myśli) i złapał go za rękę._

_- Ciii, kochanie, jestem tu, jestem przy tobie – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. – Nic nie mów, naprawdę, nie musisz._

_- Ty… bandaże…_

_- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę – zaśmiał się urywanie, a śmiech prawie natychmiast przerodził się w szloch._

_- Co… co się…_

_- Co się stało? – domyślił się Kurt. Blaine słabo przytaknął. Tak bardzo chciałby go pocałować, zabrać do domu i sprawić, że wszystko będzie jak dawniej._

_I tak bardzo chciałby, żeby nie musiał mu mówić, co się stało. I jakie są tego konsekwencje. Że pewnie już nigdy nie wrócą razem do domu. Na samą myśl o tym, że mógłby stracić najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu, miał ochotę rozpaść się na kawałki. Ale musiał być silny. Dla niego._

_- Mieliśmy wypadek – zaczął cicho. Na tyle spokojnie, na ile potrafił, wyjaśnił mu to, co się stało. Nie umiał jednak powstrzymać łez. Miał ochotę krzyczeć na cały świat, chciał cofnąć czas i nie dopuścić, by do tego doszło. Czuł, że to jego wina._

_- Chodź…_

_- Gdzie? Gdzie mam iść?_

_Blaine lekkim ruchem głowy wskazał na miejsce obok siebie. Kurt delikatnie, by nie sprawić mu bólu, położył się obok i opuszkami palców pogładził jego policzek._

_- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Blaine słabym głosem._

_- Przestań. To nie twoja wina._

_Przez chwilę leżeli w ciszy, kiedy Kurt nagle zaczął panikować, że nie powiedział najważniejszego, a Blaine śpi i go nie usłyszy._

_- Kocham cię – powiedział, bojąc się, że to może być ostatni raz, kiedy wypowiada te słowa wiedząc, że mąż go słyszy. – Kocham cię, tak bardzo cię kocham… Blaine? Skarbie, słyszysz mnie?_

_Jego słowa zagłuszyło pikanie stojących obok urządzeń. Kurt w błyskawicznym tempie dotarł do drzwi i zaczął krzyczeć, aż zbyt boleśnie zdając sobie sprawę, że jego szczęście runęło jak domek z kart._

Z nieba zaczął padać śnieg. Kurt uniósł głowę. Odwagi. Zanucił cicho:

We are like birds of a feather.  
We are two hearts joined together.  
We will be forever as one,  
My brother under the sun.

Po chwili położył się na ziemi, rozłożył ręce i zamknął oczy. Czekał.


End file.
